Golden Winter
by Enigeist
Summary: Even if you got the pleasant surprise of seeing that special person on a winter day, you can't go and exchange your feelings until you brawl it in an all out snow battle... At least, that seems to be their idea of bonding.


**RED TRUTHS **are in bold  
><span>BLUE TRUTHS are lined<span>

_You shall know what these are_

Apologies for the errors, english is not my mother language.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, the shops and houses in the town began to be lit one by one. The light wasn't only making noticeable the existence of neon signs, but also of the decorations filling this night with the holidays' spirit.<p>

On a little park in Rokkenjima Av, Maria and Ange were tagging each other, running and laughing all around, and then Rosa answered her daughter's call when she decided to go straight to the swings. Ange felt a bit uneasy seeing how Maria got ahead of her. Though her aunt would've been happy to attend her too, Ange wondered for a moment if it would be better to call somebody else. Her cousins were there too, but George seemed to be talking with Shannon about something important, meanwhile Jessica and Kanon were helping Genji to unload luggage from a truck and carry it to a two-floored building in which entrance it read "Ushiromiya Antique Store".

At that moment, Ange also felt she was forgetting something (or someone?). So just when aunt Eva was about to get up from the bench and go, a boy came sliding down the plastic tongue of a big lion head.  
>- Uryuuuuuuuu~!<p>

After hearing that funny yell she felt surprised and a little dumb for forgetting Sakutarou was also there, apparently he had got lost in the maze that was inside the lion until he finally reached the top of the slide.  
>-Uu~ Sakutarooou, Ange-chan wants pushing too, come come!- Maria called the kid of the hooded, bright-yellow sweater and Rosa lifted Ange up to the other chair. Both girls were now swinging happily, with Maria Uu-ing each time the chair got her closer to the sky. Eva smiled as she sat back down and, feeling a little sleepy, laid her head on Hideyoshi's shoulder at her right.<p>

… At some distance, Battler was observing the scene. He had gone to his parents' office to help Kyrie with some last minute paperwork since Rudolf had been busy all day in meetings. Hopefully by Christmas Eve they would be able to take one… thousand long breaths, but for now they had managed to keep their spirits up and the young man was able to go meet with the rest of his family. When he arrived, he took a moment to just contemplate their joy, as if something inside him was whispering how miraculous this kind of happiness was, even if nothing particularly surprising or moving was happening at the moment… Perhaps that in itself was a miracle.

"Yeah… it would be nice, if I could share this with…" he thought to himself. She would not be with them… with him, this Christmas. He had already accepted that fact since that day, in fact he never treasured this season as something really special but more like a party he would go along with. But now that it had arrived, Battler was slowly starting to learn that kind of melancholy, how the days that warmed you with the reminder of what truly mattered… also made you feel their absence.

But he already knew by know. A calm, resolute expression came to his face, and he muttered "It's alright, I'll keep making memories… and when we meet again, I w-"  
>*Pomf*<p>

The impact almost made him fall, he had no idea where that snowball could have come from, and when he turned back to discover the perpetrator of this crime, it was an instant shock. He knew that person all too well, even if the golden hair and those blue eyes hadn't given him the answer firsthand, the way she was looking down to him atop that snow pile created an ominous yet unmistakable aura… That red scarf being lifted by the wind and the moon shining amidst the now dark blue sky was an astonishing, fortunate bonus.

She was smirking, as if waiting for Battler to say the words that his trembling mouth was trying to say… Would he run towards her bawling, calling her name with a big mixture of happiness and confusion, begging for her not to leave his side ever ever again?

- Well, well, seems that study trip was not worth enough to renounce my presence. Isn't that right? Golden Witch… BEATRICE! - Heh, no, at least it would not be that easy. But that woman wouldn't have expected anything less of the one man worthy of facing her.

- Kyahahahaha! Who do you think you are fooling? You think I didn't see the sad display you were having a moment ago? The poor and lonely Baaaaaaattleeeer, wanting to be part of a happy-fuzzy family day with his far away love. It was only a matter of time before you did a full monologue, maybe even a musical just to express that longing, hmmm~~?

- Sure Beato, sure, I was the one that just a week ago had called me to that bridge, telling me that you would be going out of town for three months with Virgilia for some college training program or whatever and then, with humid eyes, left running so fast that I couldn't even say "Wait!" before you disappeared from my sight. I don't know where are you getting your supplies of all-mighty grace right now, but after that show they won't be as effective as you hope.

- *cackle* *cackle* Seriously, even now tricking you is sooo easy, here's a hint: Everything sounds more convincing when you involve a third party in your excuses, and dear old Teacher never fails to do the trick. My, I dare say that one tear of a witch is more valuable than all the gold in the world. One single drop and I can cause such powerlessness in the soul of a person.

- That river was not "one" drop.

- Hmm, resistance you have acquired indeed, but you are still not immune and I dare say that you will never be. Even so, congratulations! You have graduated from crybaby to cryboy, AAAhahahahahaha.

He should have guessed as much, ah, that woman always seems to be one step ahead of him. A part of him still didn't quite believe it, but at that moment Battler could only lower his gaze and smile bitterly. Then, the woman spoke:

- Come on, for someone as knowledgeable, good-looking and capable as me, why would I want to leave the only person that can challenge me as an equal? That would be… to experience such boredom aga-

*Pomf*

One couldn't have guessed what kind of expression she had under the snow that was now covering her face, only Battler could be heard at that moment.

- Ihihihi! Just wanna say, please don't see that as a payback. As much as I'd like to keep hearing how your heart opens… well, if there's something I've learned is that when it comes to you I can't let go those chances, I'm always between the wall and your sword.

The snow slowly fell from her face, revealing a calm but somehow disturbing smile.

- I see… - said Beato – In that case, I hope you have relished all the flavor of that chance… Because is the LAST ONE YOU WILL EVER GET, USHIROMIYA BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

With that pure, evil grin, a barrage of snowballs like lightnings started to rain upon Battler, the one fool enough to summon the wrath of the golden Witch, who may well claim a titled related to ice or marksmanship, seeing how incredibly hard it was being for Battler to avoid that onslaught, let alone survive it.

He could not be at the defensive forever though, no cover was lasting for long since that crazed woman was pursuing him with such frenzy. Soon, he started to build and launch his own ammo, and after some minutes even the witch was alternating between firing and protecting herself.

The rest of the people in the park soon noticed all the yelling and occasional laughs blurting from that noisy fight. Maria and Ange were excited to see them, but as soon as they realized they were in a game against each other, Maria started to talk in that tone that always made Ange uncomfortable.

- Kihihihihi, Battler, you can not win against a witch, her magic will make you understand that soon enough - Maria muttered with an almost sadistic look in her eyes.

- Onii-chan won't lose! All that magic stuff is not real, go go you can beat her! - Busy as he was, Battler appreciated the rooting of his little sister, the little quarrel between the girls was also cute in it's own way.

The two contenders reached the first break.

- *Gasp*… Hey Beato, tired already?

- …Hahaha, as if, but I don't need to ask you the same. Not even the melted snow can cover up your sweat… Although, the way things are, the resolution of this game doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon, and as always I will not accept draws. So behold… this is what true magic is!

After saying that, she stopped throwing balls and went running somewhere. She stopped and crouched to pick something from… *True, I didn't pay it attention but she was holding some kind of container instead of that cane of hers*. The mysteries of that box that would signify his doom, had the shape of more snowballs, but these ones were supported by a paper cone, had a pink tone and actually seamed… creamy

-Is that Ice-cream?

The blonde woman got startled, Battler was already behind her when he asked.

-Wa—uhh… of course not! They are specially crafted ice projectiles, made with the assistance of demons and infused with blood from countless innocents.

-Mmm~ your satanic creations tastes like strawberries.

- Don't eat it! You ruin the moment…. Pffffkahahaha - The witch allowed herself to forget the fight for a moment - Ahhh you know, I love strawberry for being so balanced, whereas vanilla falls short for being so dull and the bitterness of chocolate becomes too much after one portion, I still had not reached the point where I can say "Nooo I don't want more of that sweet, fruity and mild acid taste"

- What surprises me is that you can think on eating Ice Cream at this time of the year. I would warn you to not catch a cold… if it weren't for those cowtits of yours. The more I see them, the more I'm convinced that your ancestors had to be camels.

- Hoh… and what makes you think that I intend to eat these? In case you forgot, we are in the middle of something.

- Wait, that's your secret weapon? So you are gonna make me choke eating them, I'm the one getting sick? Because if you are planning to throw them it would be a shame to see all that wasted.

- Don't worry, they will not be wasted. After all… **These snowballs will not miss their target.**

As soon as those words were pronounced and the woman's face had regained the ill intents from before, he couldn't quite explain why he knew… but it was true. Just as gravity and death existed, those words were undeniable. It was not the first time he faced that, but he had lowered his guard and couldn't think, he just tried to ran away as far as he could. It did not help him.

Battler found himself drenched in the creamed "blood", the witch once again laughing for recovering the upper ground.

Maria was just looking as if that result had been fated from the beginning, and even Ange started to wonder how Battler would be able to beat that, understanding the strange power behind those words. – That can't… be magic, right? -

But soon, the man with hair red as those words stood up and understood. Rather than test how effective this declaration was, seeing if there could actually be some kind of cover that could work, he just said this:

- So, you have decided to implement that rule… Then, Repeat this!: "Those snowballs will not miss the target they were intended to hit at the moment you threw them"

- As you wish! **These snowballs will always hit the target I intended at the moment I threw them. To specify, they will not change trajectory by suddenly wanting them to hit something different, nor can I decide a target after their launch. From the moment I throw them, their objective is already established, so no kind of confusion will work. **– As she said this, Battler's shoulder was impacted by another ball – How's that? Did that satisfy your queries?

… Battler started to laugh

- Ah… It's useless, it's all useless! There's really no way to avoid them huh… But it doesn't matter! I don't need to avoid them; I just need to make you want to hit something else. - He had formed another snowball on his own - Just let me see if I'm also allowed to spice it a little, since that's the kind of game we are playing now.

- Hmph, if you believe you can, then try it by all means.

- Then… All the snowballs I throw will always hit their target!

Having said this, the white projectile seemed to acquire a blue glow, its essence filled with a more specific purpose. He threw it, but it was blocked midair… by an ice cream ball.

Yes, the red truth had more power over the blue truth… but she realized the danger she was in now, for the match soon abandoned all types of evasive maneuvers from both sides and it simply became a contest to see who could reload and shoot faster, as it was in the gunfights of old times. A constant undoing of shots in midair until someone finally succumbed and couldn't destroy the other ones. The thing is, her ammo was limited, blue is less powerful but it's virtually limitless, if humans only knew of easy it is to grasp that power.

At one point she thought on marking his hands to interrupt his ball making process, but then he would be able to catch them and counterattack with her very red truths. Maybe targeting the back of his hands but… *ughhh I can't… think*, she was just so exhausted to keep going… not yet, not yet.

The Golden Witch had one last plan in mind. Gathering almost all the remaining frozen red truth that was left, she started to build a wall as high as her. Battler arms were almost dead at this point, going only by the force of will to reject all those flying creamed nightmares, so when he saw that contraption being built, he just breathed and waited… *geez… you put a whole shop in that thing* he thought.

- Last stage! Your blue truth shall be rendered useless here and now! - She finally said - **As long as this wall stays standing, NOTHING you throw will ever hit me and you won't be able to avoid it in ANY way, making me untouchable! **HAHAHAHAHA…haaa… how's that for… a countermeasure? - By now, being able to say a word could be considered an act of magic.

If there was any other way to keep this going, Battler didn't see it, but he had already decided on his final movement.

- … So you are untouchable… as long as that wall stands… heh… then it's all clear. - Battler prepared himself… to assault that wall - Beatrice… this is CHECKMATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Eh… ah!

Like a bull, the red haired man rammed against that wall, shattering it, and then… he grabbed her, pushing her against the ground, falling with her. It was over at last.

Ange and Maria had lost attention of everything a long ago however. After red and blue started to clash, even if it mean tons of effort for those poor fools, on the outside you could only see two people picking snow and throwing it, not even bothering to quite lock on their adversary since the hits were already assured. It really was more exciting when actual movement and precision were involved.

"They seem like dogs digging for a bone or some kind of treasure" – Ange had completely forgotten her own attempts at figuring how to rationalize the effect of those words as something non magical… or maybe, she just didn't care anymore.  
>"Uu~ Is there a treasure hidden here? Maria wants to find it, Uu, Uu~"<p>

It did inspire the family and servants to start their own snow fight, though nobody was quite sure of who shot first. *They didn't realize it… I guess I still have it* Kyrie thought, who had already arrived there some moments ago. Everyone just ran, laughed while launching and forming improvised alliances until they couldn't keep standing.

.

.

.

Battler would reach them later, he still was on the ground, leaning on his arms, with Beatrice under him.

- Just so you know, I'm charging you for the laundry. This was my favorite coat, now it's all sticky and stained and smelly for all that-

- I'm really evil ain't I? Hahahaha, I don't mind… the smell thing I mean, If I start to associate you with strawberry, the temptation to eat you would be… much harder to resist. Of course, few are the reasons why I would try not to in the first place.

The teasing and taunting didn't seem to change, but seeing her face, her bun of hair half undone, her calm yet intense smile and the eyes reflecting a gratitude that his own face couldn't hide anymore... spoke to him in so many different ways. And the witch, feeling how his arms were slowly starting to hold her, just wanted to bring him closer and closer.

- Reaching this point after all that… hehe, woman, your emotional foreplay is really gonna be the end of me.

- Liar, you love it, reaching out to me and taking my challenges head on… just to reach out to me

- I wonder if you actually love it more

- Mu…. Would you prefer if you didn't have to?

- I don't have to. I want, and I always will.

- …Battler… - There was silence… - It was not a lie, you know, the trip thing. At least I thought it was in the beginning.

- Huh? - He said, dumbfounded.

- Teacher had brought the topic some time ago, that I could get a lot from it. The options were vast but I didn't want to think about it at the moment, it still seemed too soon to be worrying about those things… After arriving home that day, first thing that happens is Ronove putting me on the phone and hearing Teacher say that things were settled already, in a week I would be across the sea and… *sigh* not even witches are free from luck.

- What happened then? Did you actually…?

- I'd like to say that I did refuse but, luck is a fickle thing. I did tell her that I felt uncomfortable, didn't feel ready at all and just anything that wouldn't outright tell her that I did not want to go at all. Turns out the program called and announced a change of plans, that they had acquired the rights to use one of the facilities here to save all the travel spending. It seemed more acceptable to me but… Things got better on their own, as if I had escaped instead of facing it.

- Don't be foolish, things changed and your decision changed along with it, that's normal.

- That sounds as lack of conviction.

- No, you had your own demands regarding what you would do according to them. It's not my place to tell you what decisions you must take, but if you were able to uphold what you hoped to gain from them, I'm glad for you… If anything I feel guilty, for being one of the things that tie you to th-

- DON'T… FINISH THAT SENTENCE!… **You are indeed incompetent**... But I've never said that I wasn't too, for all you know the entire humankind may be compromised of idiots trying to give and order that doesn't exist to their lives… Even so, I still can recognize the horribly stupid thing you were about to say so… don't dare to apologize for that again… please don't…

Sometimes when you speak honestly, it's still possible to feel that you messed up horribly in your choice of words. That's was the sensation drilling Battler's mind at that moment, so he mustered all his force of will to give himself the one forgiveness he needed the most at that moment and spoke:

- … hi…. Ihihihiii! Ahhh so you are aware, aren't you, Beato? I'm glad you realize how much of a better and more driven person you are since you met me. It's only natural, after all this kind of intensity couldn't be one sided, and seeing how complete I feel every day just knowing that I'll have to deal with this crazed, egocentric woman right here and her insane riddles in one way or another, you can be damn sure that I would bet on you having that sense of fulfillment, anytime. - Because that's what it was, thought Battler, one hell of a gamble…

As she felt his hand reaching her face... Ah, for the golden witch, the cages traping her sould had been obliterated…

- *cackle* I know right? Say, even if I were to go out for some time, who knows what kind of interesting stuff could I learn meanwhile? Next time I write you a mystery game I'd totally fill it with things you won't see anywhere, would serve you right for not coming with me, and when I return and see your face going "THE HELL THIS SHIT IS UNSOLVABLE", making you submit and admit the magic of my precious tale would be the perfect Christmas present! KYAHAHAHAHAAAA.

The relief was inmense, but he still didn't feel quite prepared to see the little tears waiting to be released from her eyes. *You are so emotional it's contagious…*

- Anyways… Brrr it's really late now, all these snow ice thing is taking its toll... You wouldn't mind sharing some of the heat in those cushions, would you? - Despite what he said, Battler's face got nearer to hers, rather than to his declared objective - Even your hair smells so nice...

His breathing was starting to tickle her neck, but cursed be the world if something stopped that moment... Something aside from herself. Nobody except her was allowed to give commands to her prince, and after moving her hand in search of something, she stopped his advance by putting an object in front of him.

- I never said the game was over. I have one last piece of ammo… **As long as this ice-cream remains standing, you won't be able to touch me or avoid it.**

Knowing all too well the kinkiness of her implied request, he countered - Yeah, I see there's no going around it… And I am a little hungry too. I wouldn't mind sharing though; in fact I think that… You will eat this ice-cream too. Of course, you can deny it in red if you want -

She looked straight in his eyes, aware that she could destroy the last act of defiance for that night, just needed to use the red words and then…

- I refuse.

She finally answered.

… Slowly, the ice was no more, already dissolved between their mouths

-There… I've finally reached… your heart.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Two snowmen that went unnoticed by everyone all day were watching everything. Suddenly, the one with the annoyed face said:

-Ugggggh again, no crime happened today, just this…. Duuugh

-Lady ERIKA, I really don't think it will be productive to keep this routine… I'm starting to doubt there will be a mystery case at all.

-That will only happen if I contemplate the crime in all of it's aspects, but now and forever I must be on the lookout. How can you even suggest that?

- … **Knox 8****th****: It's FORBIDDEN for the case to be solved with clues that are not presented.** Although this is not a MYSTERY, I can assure that if it was it would have presented itself as such. It seemed enter that terrain when they presented the way those SNOWBALLS could change just by saying it but… it just got discarded, the point of this story does not lie in a MYSTERY, that seemed more like a simple ACTION scene with its own rules.

- …. THEN WHY ARE WE HERE IN THE DAMN FIRST PLACE? Put a detective in a place where no detective is needed oh what a great idea DON'T SCREW WITH ME!.

-Can't we… welcome it? I think we are actually expected to enjoy this setting, we were allowed to exist within the WORLD and they even gave us winter clothes specially made for us – Indeed, as the smaller snowm—girl said this with her kitty sad amber eyes, she was wearing a dark blue beret instead of her usual Inquisitor hat.

-It makes no difference, Dlanor, in or out of the story we exist for the truth. There's no point in goofing around or doing anything that doesn't help in the process to extract the truth out of the world's inhabitants.

-Even if you neglect the truth that is your own person?

-The only truth in me that matters is that I never lie to myself, so I would never hide myself anything. I have nothing to gain from investigating me, so the only logical step is the outside… The truth is always outside of me.

Dlanor lamented that Erika could not see the sadness of that statement, but even she had faith… that one day Erika could be more than just a concept, that for only a moment she may be able to experience the joy of being… someone.

Until then, she would support her, trying to convey that - Lady ERIKA, I think that restaurant over there serves obligatory chopsticks with their foods -

The rage and indignation of her current situation almost made her oblivious to everything Dlanor had just said, but soon a drop of blood was sliding down her nose, and said -…You may be right about something though. The outside may not really be best place to wait, with so many people around; any potential criminal would have to be a downright idiot if he expected to remain undiscovered. The buildings would make more sense, but we haven't got even a glimpse of their insides so far, it's unlikely that a crime is intended to occur there if this continues…. Eh, I will take my chances; maybe even the mention of that restaurant will suffice as an introduction to the crime. Considering all these facts, this kind of reasoning is possible for Furudo Erika. What do you think everyone? –-

Only Dlanor answered what seemed to be a question to an invisible crowd – RIGHT, I agree. Off we go then -, a little happier than in the beginning.

* * *

><p>- This story is…. I feel horrible *sniff* all that ice cream, and only one brave ball could make it to the end. Why is the world so cruel? Wuhuaaaaaaaaahuhuuuuhuuhuu - Only Belzeebub could understand the pain in her own wailing.<p>

- Whaaaaa but I loved iiiiit! Ahhh Beatrice-sama, your love for Battler-sama never ceases to move the cores of my strings; It's just so… beautiful *sniff* - Asmodeus soon joined the salty river club for her own motives - But Belz~ you don't have to feel sad, those creamy things served as emotional aphrodisiacs, even if nobody ate them they lived on as catalysts of love!

- My stomach wanted that love…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

After that, they didn't know what else to say to each other, right now they were only thinking on something that at times it's hard to recall. But right now they could feel it… Future is not an abyss, but an opportunity. They would not forget it, ever again.  
>.<p>

.

- Battler? - She whispered in his ear

- I'm listening

- Is not just… for being born… I…

-… Yeah, I know

_**Thank you for being in my life**_

_**Happy holidays**_

_**My dear Golden Witch**_


End file.
